Papa's X-eria
Papa's X-eria is the second game made by Matty0502. Matty and Muddle are the chefs. Intro During that Matty/Muddle/Custom Worker Reading "Munch-gazine," he discovers a new chef's job, which eventually comes to the Xeppers' residence, The X Zone. Matty/Muddle/Custom Worker is happy and in a hurry to be the first to come to work . Matty/Muddle/Custom Worker takes a bus to X Zone, and finds the new restaurant, The X-eria. To his detriment, no one is in the restaurant, but the "OPEN" sign is displayed on the door. Matty/Muddle/Custom Worker enters and sees Papa Louie at the entrance, brings him the uniform and tells him that when he goes on vacation, he will have to fulfill his role here. Customers *Ace (Tutorial) *Jen (After Tutorial) *Luss (Random) *Creamille (Random) *Harumi (Random) *Ann (Random) *Locki (Random) *Makew (Random) *Aubrey (Random) *Amr (Time) *Ms. Dee (Time) *Jise (Time) *Rejerta (Time) *Penne (Time) *Mondo (Time) *Palle (Time) *Avie (Time) *Trish (Time) *Hecktor (Time) *Prude (Time) *Kazzie (Time) *Alfred (Time) *Phonic (Time) *Josy (Time) *Ribby (Time) *Steph (Time) *Noud (Time) *Mindee (Time) *Twite (Time) *Geary (Time) *Kemmiano (Time) *Pricle (Time) *Nabeel (Time) *Powsk (Time) *Juke (Time) *Hark (Time) *Slido (Time) *Emma (Time) *Meine (Time) *Gold (Time) *Perry (Time) *Plumma (Time) *East (Time) *Devara (Time) *Chillio (Time) *Bink (Time) *P. Jack (Time) *Violet (Time) *Resulda (Time) *Jaqita (Time) *Matilda (Time) *Jenna (Time) *Carlie (Time) *Jason (Time) *Jealy (Time) *Kimm (Time) *Treenk (Time) *Mama Lucci (Time) *Earth (Day 2) *Kewee (Rank 2) *Sky (Rank 3) *Cometar (Rank 4) *Unity (Rank 5) *Cupe (Rank 6) *Ailyn (Rank 7) *Jyles (Rank 8) *Paw (Rank 9) *Dave (Rank 10) *Terrn (Rank 11) *Stony (Rank 12) *Joe (Rank 13) *Yukata (Rank 14) *Cody (Rank 15) *North (Rank 16) *Taimi (Rank 17) *Hanny (Rank 18) *Chok (Rank 19) *Palacè (Rank 20) *Idoe (Rank 21) *Brance (Rank 22) *Adam (Rank 23) *Denek (Rank 24) *Crove (Rank 25) *Ohio (Rank 26) *Want (Rank 27) *Maliyah (Rank 28) *Axx (Rank 29) *Fran (Rank 30) *Florr (Rank 31) *Wizzy (Rank 32) *Velvet (Rank 33) *Crushy (Rank 34) *Rope (Rank 35) *Light (Rank 36) *Torama (Rank 37) *Atin (Rank 38) *Gabriel (Rank 39) *Myle (Rank 40) *Steve (Rank 41) *Doe (Rank 42) *Mars (Rank 43) *Beene (Rank 44) *Lexx (Rank 45) *Saje (Rank 46) *Ranje (Rank 47) *Hank (Rank 48) *Squirt (Rank 49) *Jaily (Rank 50) *Ginger (Rank 51) *Venice (Rank 52) *Inchy (Rank 53) *Kolly (Rank 54) *Hayde (Rank 55) *Santa (Rank 56) *Onica (Rank 57) *Goggo (Rank 58) *Snow-Shee (Rank 59) *Bonny (Rank 60) *Xender (Rank 61) *Keyla (Rank 62) *Clair (Rank 63) *Aziz (Rank 64) *Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers *Kevin (Monday) *Rita (Tuesday) *John (Wednesday) *Ravioli (Thursday) *Nidwell (Friday) *Tweene (Saturday) *Ginger (Sunday) Holidays *Valentine's Day (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Pude) - Favored by Jen, Cupe, Ailyn, Jyles, Paw, Dave *St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Terrn) - Favored by *Easter (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Taimi) - Favored by *Cinco de Mayo (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Chibilina) - Favored by Earth *Summer Luau (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Ohio) - Favored by Cometar *Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Florr) - Favored by *Groovstock (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Light) - Favored by Ace, Sky, *Maple Mornings (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Steve) - Favored by *Halloween (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Saje) - Favored by *Thanksgiving (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Ginger) - Favored by *Christmas (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Santa) - Favored by Kewee *New Year (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Keyla) - Favored by Unity Ingredeints Toppings *X-Wand Stick (Start) *Chocolate (Start) *White Chocolate (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Kiwi Slices (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Kewee) *LavaLeech Cheeps (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Unity) *Butterscotch Smooches (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Chok) *Cinnamon Rolls (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Denek) *Blossom Cookies *Dipped Pretzels *Fudge Brownie *S'mores *Strawberry Wafer *White Chocolate Truffles *Caramel Apples *Cherries *Chocolate Banana *Cloudberries *French Fries Cookies *Yum n' M's Cookie (Start) *Snickerdoodles (Start) *Strawberry Macaron (Start) *Creameos (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Paw) *Cotton Candy Creameo *Buffalo Cookie *Blueberries Filled Shakers *Stache Sprinkles (Start) *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Boba Bubbles (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Yukata) *Beans (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Crove) *Sourballs (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Axx) *Blueberries *Tapioca Pearls *Yum n' M's *Chocolate Bacon *Sugar *Cinnamon Syrups / Sauces *Flavor X Drizzle (Start) *Neapolitan Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 with Earth) *Cherry Cordial Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Sky) *Choconilla Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Cody) *Pink Lemonade Drizzle *Ketchup *Mustard *Sugarplum Drizzle Drinks *Raspberry Juice (Start) *Milk (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Cometar) *Coffee (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Dave) *Fizzo (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Palacè) *Tutti Frutti Tea Holiday Ingredients 1 cookie, 2 toppings, 1 shaker, 1 syrup and 1 drink. sum 6 ingredients per holiday Stickers Trivia *This game has in total 130 customers. Category:Papa's X-eria Category:Games Category:Games by Matty0502